Youtube list
by Poetic Freedom
Summary: Couple of very little one-shots based in songs from my youtube list... They contain Ti/Po and Vi/Cra, and many other subjects.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

Hello guys. I know some of you want an update of the new smarty one, but I wanted to dedicate you this, I think I may do more chapters, but for now, please, I beg you read this (and yes, it has Tigress x Po and Viper x Crane and other problems). Sometimes it'll sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Fucking Perfect – P!nk.<strong>

She knew it wasn't the best time for changing.

She knew it wasn't the best time for **her **to be like… Tigress.

That little girl just said she wanted to be like her, but she was 'hardcore', nerves of steel, no feelings.

Tigress always remembered the Bao Gu orphanage, Shifu not being proud of her; she didn't want the same destiny for the cub.

She was sad, _why do I do that?_ She always asked herself.

That little girl was perfect the way she was, not the way she wanted to be… like her.

**Listen to your heart – Roxette.**

Everyone now was in love, even Tigress, but from whom?

His smile, his heart, his… everything. _Po._

Like Ooway always said: Listen to your heart when he is calling for you.

She didn't know where, how, or when.

She wanted someone to hear her.

She did know she needed to do it, but then, a simple question formed in her mind, _how?_

Another unanswered question, simple answer: listen to your heart.

**Holding out for a hero – Bonnie Tyler.**

Now the two of them needed someone.

Viper and Tigress were captured and needed someone to rescue them.

They needed a hero.

He needed to be strong, fast and they needed him soon.

But there were two heroes ready to save them, just in their way.

The assassin was going to kill them soon; they had 'till the end of the night, and the only thing they could do: wait.

**Hey soul sister – Train.**

Hey.

Crane only fell quickly asleep, and they were connected immediately.

He was the one, he was the only one that had that connection with her, and he simply blows her mind.

They decided they were the same kind; Kung Fu masters, and a soul connection.

He was her soul sister, forever in Viper's soul.

**Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson.**

They were done with the Valley problems, now they needed to say goodbye.

Goodbye Jade Palace, they were going to live far away.

Goodbye friends, they needed to risk their friendship and go on.

Goodbye Shifu, they needed to move on.

Goodbye Valley, they saved them, but now they needed to save another one.

The Furious Five were now nothing, the Dragon Warrior would get to defeat everyone and they would go on and find their place in life.

They needed to Breakaway.

**Out of my League – Stephen Speaks.**

I won't do anything with this; I think it's too used.

**Who says – Selena Gomez.**

No.

Tigress wasn't changing again.

Shifu would tell everything about her, but now it didn't matter, she had found inner peace.

And how?

Easy, she stopped caring for what everyone said about her.

Now she was feeling beautiful, who says she can't be perfectly her.

**Una vez en diciembre – Anastasia.**

Now she remembered.

That december night. Dancing in the party, but then someone took her.

The only thing she remembered: she was a princess dancing with her parents.

All those memories only from entering an old, abandoned castle while they were on a mission.

Now she was going on her way to find her family.

**Sun of a gun – Oh land.**

No ideas again, I am out of my inspiration state, ha, ha, ha.

**Dices – Selena Gomez.**

Her old boyfriend said, "You don't deserve me."

Ok, now she didn't care.

He was a total jerk, and now she was leaving him.

Oh yeah, poor him, but he was saying always saying "you're imperfect, a stupid, I'm te best thing that ever happened to you."

"I'm different, yes, who are you to tell me that? No one, do I love you? No, now go" Tigress said the day she told him that she was the way she wanted, and he couldn't do anything to change it.

Anyways, she loved someone else, and he was living in the Jade Palace and everytime he was with her...

She was feeling beautiful and authentic.

**Man! I feel like a woman – Shania Twain.**

I have done something with this, sorry guys.

**Amaranth – Night wish.**

Oh yeah, Po was alone now.

The universe was against him, he really believed and gave, but now, he asked himself, what more?

In the inside of his heart was raining.

He was searching for something that was untouched until that day.

His love…

Tigress.

**Gritar – Luis Fonsi.**

When everything is just injustice…

When everything is just bad…

The mask of a brave soldier appears painted on them.

They needed to scream.

Shout.

Name the fear.

Scream; nobody has restricted it.

**Fight for this love – Cheryl Cole.**

Someone has created something with this, and I have to tell he/she was a good author.

**Shake it up – Selena Gomez.**

I made one with this too.

**Strong again – N-Dubz.**

They thought they wouldn't live better.

Defending the Valley, Kung Fu masters, etc.

But then Po came and they were finally on their way.

Po now taught them that life was long and there was more than what they first thought.

Now life would only get better, they were strong again.

**Watch me – Bella Thorne and Zendaya.**

Yeah, she is Master Tigress, and no one tells her what to do.

She didn't need to know what the others thought of her.

She was being just her.

Now she was ready.

She was now telling everyone "watch me do me."

**Generation Love – Jennette Mccurdy.**

I… really don't have anything for this. Sigh.

**So close – Jennette Mccurdy.**

I want to dedicate this song to all my reviewers; you know that if you don't review, I feel sad, out of my "inspiration state" like I call it.

Even, you can break my heart saying my stories are not good.

I want to keep myself going on. Guys help me and do something, read, review and give constructive critic.

And you know? You're perfect the way you are. If you're a boy, you're cute. If you're a girl, you're fun. If you love something do it and I want to let you know you're like a dream to me. My secret was: loving the authors and good reviewers, now, I think I'm one, and I can't help but smile.

You don't even met the real me or know my real name, and you like my stories, love you guys with all my heart.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes there weren't too much Tigress x Po and Viperx Crane, sorry, I'm really out of my inspiration state. I feel like more general today, but trust me, (makes a low voice) I'll be back!

And... hey, I really mean the last song, you're the best that ever happened to me, (crying) I can't believe this, but:

L - like the way you are.

O - obviously, don't ever dare to change.

V - victoriously punch your fist in the air and shout what you are: the complete awesomeness.

E - erase any hint of sadness in your face.

Hasta luego my friends.


	2. Dedicated to Master of the Dawns

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kung Fu Panda, why should I? I can make my own characters!

Okay, Master of the Dawns asked for it. Here it goes another chapter, and another phrase!

Everyone has a dark and a light side, but the light one will only be shown to the ones you love.

And now, Master of the Dawns, I have to tell it was a complete honor to meet you and your stories, they are all awesome, and I am too, younger than the other authors.

Just all the Tipo, Viper x Crane, or KPF writers, reviewers, etc. don't stop being awesome and... even if I don't, please remember I like all your stories, no matter what, I don't judge people, I don't like to say something bad about someone, I like everyone the way they are, and if I don't pu your stories in my favorites, you need to know something, I didn't, because I forgot to press that botton in the review.

* * *

><p><strong>Homeless heart – Jennette Mccurdy.<strong>

I have some mischievous plans for this song in my story the new smarty one (crazy, malefic and maniac laugh).

**Stay my baby – Miranda Cosgrove.**

Viper had been being courted by a stupid cobra.

But Crane helped her in those 'just leave me alone' moments.

She wanted him to stay with her.

She was always thinking about him.

Everything would be okay.

They wanted to be together now 'till forever.

The only words that now came from her mouth were stay my baby.

**Kissin' u – Miranda Cosgrove.**

Stop.

Time stopped like everything around her, it's frozen.

When she was kissing him the questions erased, they were only questions like:

Are you the one?

Should I really trust?

But they all disappeared when Tigress kissed Po.

Everyone felt it too.

It all stopped making sense for her, when she was kissing him; she was feeling like no trying to fight this.

**About you now – Miranda Cosgrove.**

He asked her if she felt the same way.

But how to answer, she didn't know what he really meant.

She now wanted to take the time back to yesterday.

Oh yeah, she screwed it not knowing what to say, but now she was sure for what she felt for him.

She let him down. She felt out of his mind. She was dumb. Except for those words.

The words in her lips: "Now I know how I feel about you now."

**Ready to love again – Lady Antebellum.**

Someone made something with this.

**Just a kiss – Lady Antebellum.**

And with this too. Sigh.

**Perfect day – Lady Antebellum.**

And I made something with this in my story, stupid me.

**Love you like a love song – Selena Gomez.**

They were now boyfriend and girlfriend in a karaoke.

They sang so many love songs.

Now was Tigress' turn again.

Another beautiful thought.

She thought he was beautiful; she loved songs, so she loved Po like a love song.

**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tu – Ricky Martin.**

I made something with this too, sigh, and stop doing scenes like that Natalie.

**Más – Ricky Martin.**

No ideas.

**Livin' la vida loca – Ricky Martin.**

_Ok sorry, but I thought of this as a Monkey x OC._

She uses to like those black cats and voodoo dolls.

Monkey was thinking he was screwed, but she was just perfect.

She liked the rain, and the crazy life, and made him go insane for her. He would never be the same Monkey.

He was now living with her la vida loca.

Her lips were devil red and her skin (fur) Mocha. She was always living la vida loca.

**Friday – Rebecca Black.**

Hey I don't have anything and I'm proud of it, you know why? Many people hate Rebecca, but I really, for some strange reason can't hate someone. And seriously, the lyrics are a… little… let's tell them pointless.

**My moment – Rebecca Black.**

Again, she was there.

Everyone told her she was no one, just a monster.

But she won't stop. It was now her moment to shine.

The scenery was all for her. The spectators were waiting to see what she developed in those years training with Shifu.

Tigress was now in her moment. Everything she worked for was now going to be her, until… Po fell from the sky.

**Behind this hazel eyes – Kelly Clarkson.**

Okay, for every song from Kelly, I have something planned.

**Since you been gone – Kelly Clarkson.**

Wait…

**Because of you – Kelly Clarkson.**

_Ok, I have something for this._

Yes. She had adopted that little girl from the orphanage.

But she was trying to press herself too much.

She learned the hard way that was insane.

Shifu taught her to not go far from the sidewalk. Because of him, she didn't trust anyone.

She was forced to not cry, because he was always seeing her.

Tigress was just too young to press herself that much.

She didn't want to make the same mistakes he made with her.

Because of him, she is ashamed of what she had done with her life.

**Tell me something I don't know – Selena Gomez.**

Everybody told her she wouldn't ever be a Kung Fu Master.

Everybody told her she wouldn't be in love.

But Viper was a woman now; she needed to life her own life.

Everybody told her she was only another viper in the world.

As if she didn't already know that.

She wanted someone to tell her something she didn't know.

**Peligro – Reik.**

Already have a plan for it, a Po's one. (Evil and maniac laugh)

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so… I want to say… remember the word LOVE.

L - Like the way you are.

O - Obviously, don't ever dare to change.

V - Victoriously punch your fist in the air and shout what you are: the complete awesomeness.

E - Erase any hint of sadness in your face.

Hasta luego my friends.


	3. Dedicated to Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud

Hey, Natalie is back! I have some more songs for you guys, and I know it's a short chapter, but it has songs no?

Dedicated to: Randomskit and Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan. Of couse if you read the title you would know that.

**Disclaimer: **Viper smacked me on my head for almost forgetting to say, I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

><p><strong>Take it off – Ke$ha.<strong>

That place.

That place downtown where the freaks come around.

Now, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were now in that place and were dancing like freaks, there was a real show, even Tigress was enjoying this.

There was a hole in the wall, everyone was going hardcore and taking glitter to the floor.

Everybody loosed their minds, and some, their clothes.

Crane loosed his hat.

Viper loosed one of her flowers.

Monkey had his pants a little cut.

Mantis didn't lose anything but his mind.

Tigress' pants and shirt was torn.

And Po's shorts loosed some patches.

Then the fans said in unison, "Take it off!"

**Once upon a dream – Emily Osment.**

She knew him from somewhere.

From a dream, a dancing dream, where they danced at the rhythm of the music.

Once upon a time, she dreamed of them together, in love forever.

Once upon a night, she was wishing for a never ending.

She danced with him hoping that dream would come true.

Prepared to dance once again with him, she was waiting once upon a wish.

A never ending dream of Tigress dancing with Po once upon a dream.

**On the floor – Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull.**

The new generation of party people, the generation of dancing warriors.

They needed to step on the floor.

To dance the night away on the floor.

To drink a little more before Shifu would discover them.

They wouldn't stop, and put their drinks up.

They would live their life and stay young forever on the floor.

The Furious Five in a party, what more would someone ask to stay on the floor?

**I look so good – Jessie James.**

"Hey boy" Tigress said to that stupid tiger.

Now, standing in front of the mirror, her fur never clearer, and her smile never been whiter.

She got herself a new hairdo with Viper.

Her used-to-be crimson red eyes now were brown eyes when her tears dried.

She felt better in her red training vest, and was sleeping so much better.

Tigress would never be that loud.

Since they said goodbye.

She looked so good without him.

**Ya no – Dulce María.**

Viper liked Crane, yes.

But she didn't like being cheated. He could do whatever he pleased now with that other girl, it wouldn't matter.

Crane could not go back, no more.

Viper would not answer him, no more.

Every gift needed to get back to him, no accepts, no more.

She didn't want anything from him, no more.

She would not love him, no more.

No more.

**Inevitable – Dulce María.**

Tigress fell in love.

The time was now, to free all her feelings.

She wants to resist to this feeling, but she just can't.

Today, she needed to stay far from him, but he was always near.

He was a lethal weapon.

Everything in him said "Come."

Inevitable.

Obviously, it was from Po.

Not falling for him was inevitable.

**We r who we r – Ke$ha.**

I have done something with this; it's just a good song!

**Your love is my drug – Ke$ha.**

And with this! O_O I am going crazy with Ke$ha's songs.

* * *

><p>AN: Tell me if you liked it, and maybe I will dedicate the next chapter to you. :b

Hasta luego my friends.


	4. Dedicated to LTspade and Yuki the tiger

And how you've seen, I dedicate this to Yuki the tiger and LTspade, love you guys!

**Yuki the tiger:** I… don't really know, maybe the fans took them in before they could do something or just what you said.

**LTspade:** I don't pick the songs; it's my YouTube list literally.

**Disclaimer:** I can't own Kung Fu Panda, because I could go to jail:( Ha, ha, ha.

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing crazy – Miranda Cosgrove.<strong>

Tigress had the feeling that everything would be alright.

She really didn't know where she was at, but she was thinking that she like Po and nobody else. He knew Tigress would be right by his side.

Both in the spotlight, running around 'till the end of the night. Not caring of who was wrong or right. They could rock out 'till the early morning.

She liked him, and he liked her.

She liked the way she kissed him in the cheek.

Everybody dancing crazy because Po and Tigress were now happy.

**Winter Wonderland – Selena Gomez.**

The winter festival came, and everybody was at Mr. Pings. The Five and Po were walking enjoying the beautiful sight.

A courageous blue bird sings a love song to everyone's pleasure.

In the meadow they built a snowman and Po pretended he was Parson Brown.

He asked: Are you married?

Monkey, Crane and Mantis answered with a nervous: No man.

And the girls said: But you can do the job when you're in town.

Po blushed.

They would conspire and dream by the fire, to face unafraid the plans they made in the Winter Wonderland.

**If I die young – The Band Perry.**

I have done something with this and forgot in which chapter.

**Just a dream – Carrie Underwood.**

And someone made something with this and I cried all night.

**Goodbye – Miley Cyrus.**

Crane was in her mind since she woke up today. She looked at his photograph all the time and the memories came back.

She remembered when they kissed; she still felt it on her lips, the time that they danced with each other with no music playing.

She remembered those simple things 'till she cried. She played their song and sang along through her tears.

Suddenly the phone is ringing and she hesitated but answers it.

Crane sounded so alone.

And she gets surprised when he says:

You remember everything, but your biggest regret, Viper, the one thing you wish I'd forget, is goodbye.

**Break your heart – Taio Cruz.**

Tigress knew that if she loved him, she would leave him too.

She wasn't easy to please and might tear him apart.

But she told him from the start.

Tigress knew she got a problem and there was no point trying to hide it.

And also she knew Karma would get her for being so cold.

Like a big bad wolf she was born to be bad to the bone.

But she told him from the start again.

She would only break Po's heart.

**DJ got us falling in love again – Usher.**

And nothing with this (shakes head) stupid me :)

**Dynamite – Taio Cruz.**

They came to dance.

They hit the floor 'cause that's their plans.

They are wearing all their favorite brands, and needed some space.

And it goes on and on and on.

The Five and Po throw their hands in the air say: Ayo gotta let go.

Furious Five celebrating along the Dragon Warrior saying: Ayo.

'Cause they are gonna rock the club and be the last ones standing.

Their awesomeness would light it up.

Like it's Dynamite.

**Two is better than one – Boyslikegirls.**

Someone made something with this.

**Lesson number one – Mulan.**

I want to make a one-shot with this one.

**Fifteen – Taylor Swift.**

Viper took a deep breath and walked through the doors, it was her first day at the Jade Palace.

She knew she needed to believe every person that told her they loved her. She counted to ten and took it in. The life before she would know who she was going to be.

She sat next to a redhead named Abigail and soon enough they are best friends, laughing at the other 'feminine' girls. Viper discovers that Abigail likes more been named Tigress.

And then in her first date, she's feeling like flying. She is always thinking he's the one.

But in life there were greater things than dating the Kung Fu Master. Back then, she swore she was going to marry him one day.

And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy that changed his mind, and they both cried.

After all they were only fifteen.

**Hit me baby one more time – Britney Spears.**

How was Tigress supposed to know that something wasn't right here?

She needed to know, but he won't tell her.

Her loneliness was killing her, and she must confess she still believes.

When she wasn't with him, she loosed her mind.

She wanted to be with him, but…

She needed a sign.

Hit me baby one more time she wanted to scream.

**Umbrella – Rihanna.**

He had her heart, and they would never be apart. He was her star.

Raining.

It was raining more than ever.

The fancy things would never come in between, because he was part of her entity for the infinity.

An even when the war took its part and the world has dealt its cards, together they would mend their hearts.

Sun shines and they shined, and she always comforted him with the words: I will always be your friend.

And again, it was raining.

But they knew they still have each other.

They could stay under Tigress' umbrella, just Po and her.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I kow my chapters are too short, but I have not too much inspiration, AND I have a stupid party freaks as neighbors, so I have to think how to get into the songs while hearing a completely different one.

Hasta luego my friends.


	5. Dedicated to everybody

**Disclaimer:** "What do you want to order?" a lady asked me.

"A Kung Fu Empanada please" I replied.

"Do you own Kung Fu Panda?" she asked with unbelieving eyes.

"I don't own it, happy? Now I want an Empanada!"

**LTspade:** Thanks for the inspiration, you helped me a lot, here is the next chapter.

Dedicated to everybody! And for everybody I refer to… everybody, yes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm only me when I'm with you – Taylor Swift.<strong>

Today, Po asked her to relax and go with him to paint figures in the sky.

They stood in silence, a comfortable silence.

Tigress knew everything about him; she didn't want to live without him.

She was only up when he wasn't down; she didn't want to fly if he was still on the ground.

Po drove Tigress crazy half the time, and the other half she was trying to let him know how she really feels.

Just a small Valley tiger and panda, living in that crazy world.

Tigress didn't hide her tears from him, the secret of being in love was her deepest fear, anyways, Po was the only one that would get her the way he does.

When she was with anybody else, it was so hard to be her.

No matter how much she struggled, she was only herself, who she always wanted to be, when she was with him.

**Complicated – Avril Lavigne.**

_**I thought of this as a song just after Tai Lung, when Tigress accepted him as Master, but not very well as a friend.**_

Life's like this, that's the way it is.

What is Tigress yelling for? Po just wanted her to lay back and relax; after all, training was done before.

She really needed to let it be, and then she would see how Po liked her the way she was, just when they were talking.

But she was always somebody else around the Five, watching her back, like if she wouldn't relax. And Po would just try to be cool; he looked like a fool for her.

Why they have to go and make things so complicated? Tigress thought Po was acting like somebody else, and it gets her frustrated.

And he falls, and crawls, and breaks and takes it in.

He honestly wanted her to promise him he was never going to find Tigress was faking again. Because she always came sneaking, unannounced, dressed up with the training vest.

But Tigress knew she would laugh out when Po strike a pose, he wasn't fooling anyone.

They always made things so complicated.

**The way I loved you – Taylor Swift.**

_**Tigress P.O.V.**_

Po is sensible and so incredible, yes.

Po says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better.

And he says you look beautiful tonight, and I feel fine.

But I miss the old him.

I miss screaming and fighting, it is 2 am and I'm cursing your name, why did you have to change?

Breaking down and coming undone, it was kind of rush.

He respects my space, talks business with my father, charming and endearing, but I feel nothing for this new Po.

I miss the way I loved you Po.

**Just the way you are – Bruno Mars.**

Her eyes make the stars look like they are not shining; Po was always lost in those beautiful eyes.

Her hair falls perfectly.

When Po sees her face, there was not a thing that he would change, 'cause she was amazing, or the complete awesomeness.

Her smile makes the world stops and stands for a while.

Her laugh she hates, but Po always thought is so sexy.

She is so beautiful.

He would never ask her to change, because she was perfect just the way she is.

**Last Friday night – Katy Perry.**

There was a stranger in her bed, a pounding in her head, glitter all over her room, and some strange pink birds in the Sacred Pool of Tears.

She smelled terrible and her friend that came for a visit, Barbie, passed out in the yard.

Viper knew that she danced in tabletops, thought she kissed someone, she forgot.

They went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, maybe they broke the law.

She wanted to do it all again.

Viper didn't know what excuse giving Master Shifu, she ripped her favorite party dress, such an epic fail.

That was a last Friday night to remember.

**Party Rock – LMFAO.**

No ideas guys sorry.

**Give me everything tonight – Pit bull.**

Why all the love for the Kodak Pit bull? I don't have any ideas for this song.

**Till the world ends – Britney Spears.**

Nothing! I have to change a little my list.

**Just Dance – Lady Gaga.**

Too much? Maybe.

All of the people started to rush.

Tigress couldn't find her drink.

Crane lost his keys.

Viper really didn't know what was going on.

Monkey loved that song, but he couldn't see straight anymore.

Mantis really wanted to know the name of the club.

And finally Po was on the dance floor, everything was going to be okay, he knew it.

They would by now just dance.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, short chapter, but I want to sleep, and to eat and empanada! But... eating chili, reminds me of you!

Hasta luego my friends.


	6. Dedicated to somebody?

**Disclaimer: **I'm kung fused, I don't own Kung Fu Panda but I still like it.

**LTspade:** Yeah, empanadas, I like them, just like chili! And great that you liked I'm only me when I'm with you song, I thought it fits perfectly with Tigress.

**Randomskit:** Hey, I want to know what kind of inspiration you got, I will look forwards to your story, and the way I loved you song is beautiful, thank you, I like all Taylor Swift's songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Saxobeat – Alexandra Stan.<strong>

This chorus is very repetitive haven't you noticed? I don't have anything because I think in ancient china there were no saxophones!

**Born this way – Lady Gaga.**

I made one with this, but I like the song: D

**Hey baby – DJ Ötzi.**

1234…

Crane saw someone walking down the street.

He was sad because that girl was the kind he liked.

She looked so pretty, so fine.

When she turned and walked away Crane just wanted to say:

I wanna know if you'll be my girl.

Hey baby? Viper won't be that easy.

**Gitana (gypsy) – Shakira.**

Tigress never used a mask just for nothing.

She went on in that fugacious world and didn't want to stop.

Her memories were a star in the ocean; she gave all she had to the others and say whatever she thought.

Everybody just needed to take her the way she was.

Tigress's heart just understood about beating, no one would try to tie her neither master her; she was the only one to choose how to be wrong.

If she came yesterday, she would go tomorrow. She was still a pupil, and something she now understood was, if she was falling all those times, she also knew how stop the hit.

It was normal to be afraid of what you don't know, but the life was joyful, she wanted to fly.

She was a gypsy.

**Sale el Sol – Shakira.**

So many weeks without seeing him seemed years.

The fear made them commit stupidities. It left them alone and blind so many times.

And a day after the storm, when she didn't expect it.

So many weeks, she lost the counting, because one and one wasn't every time two.

When she thought she was invincible, she cried at the top of all.

There was no bad thing that could preserve 100 years, but there was no body to support it.

The best things were ahead.

One day after that.

When she just didn't expect it, the sun got up.

**Ojos así – Shakira.**

Yesterday Tigress met a sky with no Sun and a man with no floor.

A saint in prison and a sad song with no owner.

And she saw, his dark eyes.

Now, she couldn't live without them. She was asking heavens just a wish… that she could live in those eyes forever.

Tigress went from North to South Pole.

Yesterday she saw a woman go below a river made of sand and a ship abandoned in the desert.

She went all over the world.

One thing she would say him, she had never find eyes like those, just like those eyes Po had.

**I will survive – Gloria Gaynor.**

First Viper was afraid, petrified, she kept thinking she could never live without him by her side.

But then, she spent so many nights thinking how he did her wrong, she was wrong, she learned how to get along and so he was back, from other space.

Viper just walked in and found him with a sad look upon his face.

"Go now go, walk out the door, just turn around now, you're not welcome anymore" she said.

She spent so many nights feeling sorry for herself, but now she would held her head up high and he sees a new Viper.

He was the one trying to hurt her with goodbye, and thought she would lie down and die.

Oh no, as long as she would know how to love, she would stay alive.

Viper had all her life to live.

She would survive.

**Firework – Katy Perry.**

She used to feel like so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in.

She used to feel like already buried deep six feet under screams and no one seemed to hear a thing.

But there was still a chance for Tigress. 'Cause there was a spark on her; she just gotta ignite the light and let it shine, owning the night.

She needed to find inner peace.

Making her colors burst, stopping thinking of herself like a waste of space. She wouldn't know what the future would hold for her, but always, after a hurricane came a rainbow.

The doors of the orphanage were closed, just because only Shifu would open it and lead her to a new home far from where she was now, Bao Wu Orphanage would be the hurricane in her life, but the rainbow wouldn't be the Jade Palace, it could be her new family, the Furious Five and Master Shifu.

She was now shining more brightly than any star, she was going to make everybody go, she was a firework.

**I'm with you – Avril Lavigne.**

I dedicated this to someone (this someone knows who and why I dedicated the song), and I have no ideas for now, I'll tell you when I have one.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, I updated, I have too much musical inspiration today! Anyways, hope you liked this, tell me how it went, good? Bad? T of terrible? P of perfect? Review or send me a message:D

Hasta luego my friends.

Pssss. Pssss. (whisper)Remember the word LOVE.


	7. Dedicated to the cat

_Sorry for he delay, but hey! I have the chapter! Hope you like it._

**Disclaimer: **I own Kung Fu Panda wait... what? I don't own it! (sighs) My memory is failing terribly, as I forgot too to tell I don't own these songs either.

**Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan: **Thank you, I'm grateful.

**LTspade: **I'm sure you do, and yeah, I like chili like the typical Mexican girl, just that I'm not a typical girl.

**Randomskit: **How could I forget one of Katy Perry's best songs? Great that you liked it; it's a pleasure too reading your story.

* * *

><p><strong>Boba niña nice – Belinda.<strong>

It wasn't a goodbye, but the friendship Viper had with Crane shall finish.

And the worst wasn't Viper; it was Crane's new love.

His decision, she didn't understand, it was just an error, she would never lie to him. The new girl was very nice, but if there was light, Viper knew she was as ugly as an ostrich.

But finally she would win.

Too much girls like her were always in the world, and they think it's a pleasure that Crane would fall so easily in their webs.

In training, Crane was only pending for that rag, but Viper would take her mask.

Crane would regret meeting that girl, and she would say goodbye to her boyfriend.

Just for that stupid nice girl.

**When you're gone – Avril Lavigne.**

I will do a one-shot with this, maybe.

**Teenage dream – Katy Perry.**

He thought Tigress was pretty without any make up on.

He thought Tigress was funny when she said the punch line wrong (of course she didn't).

Tigress left her walls come down, because he gets her.

Before Tigress met him, she was a wreck, but things were kind of heavy, and he brought life her now.

And every February, he would be her Valentine.

So they would go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love, and they could dance until they die, they would be young forever.

Tigress can't sleep, she wanted to run away with him and don't ever look back.

Her heart stopped when he looked at her.

She had found him, her missing puzzle piece.

Po made Tigress feel like a teenage dream.

**Love the way you lie – Ariana Grande.**

I think neither Crane nor Po would do this to their… ladies, sorry guys.

**Cuando me enamoro – Enrique Iglesias.**

If Crane would take to her a star from the sky, he would do it without thinking twice, 'cause he loved her, it was on his being.

If he had the wreck of a feeling, it would be a ship in the island of her desires.

But inside, she needed to understand that he couldn't, and sometimes he would get lost.

If the moon was her price, Crane would do whatever to be its owner.

And if she heard a sob in her dreams, she needed to wake, because it was the truth, it wasn't a dream.

But Crane was happy that finally Viper found a time.

When Crane got in love, he sometimes got desperate.

When he less expected, he felt in love.

The time stopped, and his soul got into his body, and he smiled

All when Crane fell in love.

**No te quiero nada – Ha-ash.**

_Tigress's P.O.V._

I don't want to stop for only finding my heart that alone.

For finding that with you, I wasn't me anymore, I thought loving you would be enough, but it didn't, no it didn't.

I don't want to stop for only finding you saying that life is better, in your arms my heart falls, but now "don't say you love me, because for you 'love' doesn't mean anything."

I don't want to stop for only finding my heart in pieces and break again seeing it was me who always gave you everything and that wasn't the best.

This is how it is, with cold hearts we wouldn't play, because in them, there is no sun even in the morning.

Because in your eyes I used to find myself, and so many times I got lost, but in the exact point of darkness, I found nothing of you.

Take back your look Po, because it doesn't harm anymore.

Take back you words Po, because you don't hypnotize me anymore.

I gave sense to my living, and now those words don't say anything.

Where love loses its road and heart don't get into its house.

Now, I love you nothing.

**Impermeable – Ha-ash.**

His words said he was hiding something, she knew it when those eyes went watery.

But he knew that if he cried Viper's debility was revealed.

How many times did she hear that part, but it hurts every time she wanted to understand, and he only regretted when he wanted to come back.

Crane wasn't perfect Viper knew that, but that wasn't why she fell in love.

It was his way to think nothing happened when he disappointed her.

But Crane drowned Viper and now, she knew that this was the last time 'cause his apologies didn't touch her anymore, he sled from her fur because his tears wouldn't wet her.

For forgiving him she was tired, she wouldn't love him anymore.

She was now impermeable.

**¿Qué hago yo? – Ha-ash.**

Crane entered like a sun's ray, like an enchanted air.

He freed with his spell her heart.

His sweetness ran through her veins, she believed in his intention.

She didn't think it was a lie, or a cheating his love.

He said someone was calling, he went without goodbye.

Viper knew that he wouldn't get back from death's arms, but she needed to know.

When her lips beg for his kisses,

When her tail begs for his way back,

When her days and night and his essence still in his room,

What she wouldn't do to having him by her side?

Tigress said Viper to forget, but she couldn't.

What should she do?

**All about us – t.A.T.u.**

_Tigress's P.O.V._

Everybody said "Don't trust."

You, me, we, us…

But well fall if we must, cause it's you and me.

There is a thing they can't touch.

It's all about love.

But we'll run away if we must.

It's all about trust.

And if they hurt you Po, they hurt me too.

So we'll rise up, won't stop.

They don't know, they can't see, who we are, the only enemy is fear.

Hold on tight Po, don't leave me.

You know, it's all about us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fiu... Finish this chapter, chapter 21st of the new smarty one to go, hope this is good enough for you, review please, that would make me very happy.

Hasta luego my friends.


End file.
